


Underground Network

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It's not symbiosis, but it does work.





	Underground Network

When he finally let them back into the asylum, they couldn't find all the bodies.

* * *

The evening sun is warm on his face, the breeze is soft, and the grass whispers in his ears.

_I could kill you,_ it teases.

"Yes," he lies. "But then who'd kill for you the criminals who harm nature?"

_I could do it._

"Not as well as I can." He stretches, still lying on the ground. "Speak to me, Pamela."

And the grass tells him about everything the trees heard on the streets, and everything the Earth felt inside itself, and everything the City, who was Other but also in its own way alive, had told the Green.

The man listens. The shadows of the white crosses fall around him, but none seem to dare to touch him.


End file.
